Distributed computing and storage systems and services, such as those provided by computing resource service providers (e.g., over the Internet), are increasingly utilized by enterprises and individual users to augment, and in some cases, replace on-premise computing resources, as well as to track assets (both discrete and fungible). However, as such distributed systems and services are not necessarily under complete control of the implementing user or enterprise, the integrity of transactions made therewith can be difficult to ascertain (from the perspective of the user), and difficult for which to provide assurances (from the perspective of the service provider).